


I wanna hold your hand

by hera_hero



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hera_hero/pseuds/hera_hero
Summary: Nicole needs to shake off an over-enthusiastic admirer - and Waverly is only too happy to help out.





	I wanna hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I saw a prompt on tumblr and I immediately wrote this. I haven't checked it - no rereads, we die like men. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!!

Waverly surveyed the busy coffee shop with half of her attention. She folded her arms, watching the couple in front of her argue under their breath. The woman looked embarrassed and the man looked furious. 

She narrowed her eyes, and edged a bit closer – trying to make out what they were saying. 

Before she even had time to realise what had happened, a hand had grabbed hers – warm and unyielding. 

“What the-” She whipped her head around and saw a tall, pretty woman with short red hair. Her eyes widened to a ridiculous size – her resemblance to Bambi growing tenfold. 

“Please, just hold my hand for a minute and I’ll – I’ll buy you coffee and muffins and whatever you want,” the woman said, glancing behind her slightly desperately. 

Waverly was silent – still trying to process the situation. 

“Look,” the redhead said, “see that guy behind me,” she jerked her head towards the door where a thin, freckly man was lurking.

“He’s been asking me out every other day since I moved here – he will not take no for an answer,” the woman half-whispered, trying to make it look like they were having a normal conversation. 

“I – er – well, no problem,” Waverly stammered, quite enjoying the sensation of the woman’s fingers intertwined with hers. 

“Thank you so much, you’ve no idea how terrible this guy is,” the woman responded, looking seriously relieved. 

“Well, if he’s anything like other guys…” Waverly commented, taking half a second to glance at the guy in front of them – the one murmuring angrily to his girlfriend. 

The redheaded woman did a slight double-take, looking at Waverly a little closer. 

“I’m Nicole, by the way,” she muttered, keeping her eyes on the menu and pretending to decide on a drink. 

“Er – Waverly,” the slightly pink brunette replied. 

"Hm, pretty name,” Nicole smiled slightly – one side of her mouth curling upward. 

“Hey Baby Girl,” a voice cut through the following awkward silence, “the toilets in this place are super gross, let me tell yo-oh” 

Waverly gave Wynonna what she hoped was a significant look. 

“Erm – well, hi,” Wynonna said, staring at the attractive police officer who seemed to be holding her sister’s hand. 

“Wynonna – this is Nicole,” Waverly supplied, unhelpfully. 

“Uh-huh, nice to meet you,” Wynonna answered, still confused but figuring she might as well roll with the punches. 

“Nicole – er – this is my sister Wynonna,” Waverly said politely. 

“Nice to meet you too,” Nicole replied, nodding respectfully. 

There was another awkward pause as the ludicrously long line edged slightly closer to the counter. 

“So – just a quick question – why are you holding my sister’s hand,” Wynonna said eventually, realising no one seemed ready to explain the bizarre situation. 

“Oh well, Nicole is being harassed by this weird ginger guy – he’s basically a child, I don't know what he's thinking – but apparently he won’t leave her alone,” Waverly explained, stammering slightly as Nicole’s thumb stroked the back of her hand for a second. 

“Right,” Wynonna responded, as though that were totally normal. 

After a moment she added, “Wait – is the bad dude in here? I don’t see any creepy gingers,” she glanced around. 

Waverly followed suit, looking for the face she’d seen just a brief moment before. 

“Oh,” she said, not finding anything. 

Nicole cleared her throat and dropped Waverly’s hand quickly. 

“Er, thanks for that – I believe I promised you coffee?” she said, avoiding Wynonna’s amused expression by watching the woman in front of them finally loose her temper and storm off. 

“You did, but don’t worry – really – I was happy to help,” Waverly assured, waving her hand – which felt cold now Nicole had let it go. 

“Don’t turn down free coffee kiddo,” Wynonna advised, “hey I think we should both get free coffee – I was very helpful,” she added. 

Nicole smirked slightly. 

“You’re right, it’s the least I can do,” she answered, digging into the pocket of her warm, uniform coat to get her money. 

“Damn,” she muttered, as she moved her hand about pointlessly. 

Waverly glanced at the taller woman, noticing how cute she looked when she frowned. 

“I’m sorry – I seem to have forgotten my wallet,” Nicole explained, holding out her empty hand as proof. She was genuinely disappointed – hoping to talk to her new acquaintance more. 

“Oh – that’s ok!” Waverly answered, hiding her own disappointment behind cheery nonchalance. 

Wynonna looked from her sister to the cop, rolling her eyes without either of them seeing. 

“Hey, how about you take my sister for her coffee payment some other time?” she suggested, with the tone of someone talking to clueless kindergarteners. 

Waverly tried to hide her approval of this plan by staring at her shoes and waiting for Nicole’s response. 

“Sure – that would be excellent,” Nicole said, giving Wynonna a grateful look over Waverly’s slightly bowed head.

Wynonna gave her a cold ‘dude-that’s-my-sister-I’m-not-your-wing-woman’ face in reply, however when Nicole looked down at Waverly she couldn’t stop a small smile from gracing her countenance. 

“How about tomorrow?” Nicole suggested smoothly. 

“Y-yeah, I mean that would be fine – great,” Waverly stammered, looking up at Nicole with an expression which made the redhead slightly breathless for a moment.

“Great,” Nicole repeated, beaming. 

“See you then,” she added. Walking away backwards so that she could see Waverly for as long as possible, she eventually turned and headed out of the door.

“Hi – what can I get you?” the woman behind the counter asked. 

“Coffee,” Waverly answered, uselessly – her mind entirely caught up with the woman who’d just left, “yeah – uh – coffee would be great,” she grinned.


End file.
